This invention relates generally to amusement games and, more particularly, relates to a back box assembly for use in conjunction with a coin operated pinball machine.
As known, pinball machines are typically designed having a glass covered playfield box in which the playfield assembly is disposed and a glass covered back box connected thereto which includes any scoring or display panels and speakers for the audio system. In order to maintain the components and circuitry within the back box the back glass is first removed and the panel to which the speakers are mounted is subsequently removed whereby access may be gained. During this process, when the speaker panel is separated from the back box, the servicer usually places the speaker panel upon the playfield box as the servicer proceeds to examine or repair the back box components. At this time, owing to the incline of the playfield box, the speaker panel typically slides away from the back box down the glass whereby the speaker wires connecting the speakers to their associated components risk breaking. One option to prevent breakage is to disconnect the speaker wires from the speakers. However this solution places the entire unit at risk of sliding onto the floor where the speakers themselves will suffer damage from the fall. As such, a need exists whereby entry into the back box may be gained easily while the speaker assembly and related components may be safeguarded from damage.
As a result of these existing needs, it is an object of the present invention to provide a speaker panel attached to the back box in such a manner that the speaker panel may be moved to gain access to the components located therebehind without having to be detached.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve the sound of the speakers mounted on the speaker panel by further modifying the back box and speaker panel to provide sound enhancing qualities.